I'm a Fighter, I'm a Poet, I'm a Preacher
by Halawen
Summary: Jake broke up with her and now he's brought Katie home! Clare wants to get out and when she does she finds Owen and Fitz! They'll make her feel better and she'll make them feel all kinds of things! Fluff and smut Flowen shot.
1. I'm a Fighter, I'm a Poet, I'm a Preache

**This is dedicated to blondie1765 who requested it some time ago so I hope it's everything she wanted and you all enjoy it!**

 **Legal: I own nothing but the idea**

 **Important things to know before reading:**

 ***Takes place in 11B after her breakup with Jake**

 ***Fitz went to Juvie and was released after finding God but is not a virgin and has calmed down since being released, he still works at The Dot**

 ***Owen still misses Anya but has not heard from her and is beginning to move on**

 ***Drew is dating Bianca and never dated Katie**

 ***Jenna broke up with K.C. and is now dating Adam, Alli is still dating Dave**

 ***Jake and Alli did kiss but Clare is not fighting with her or Jenna**

 ***After her rape Darcy made sure Clare was on birth control**

 _ **In honor of ForeverAndAlways37's Birthday we are having ice cream!**_

 **I'm a Fighter, I'm a Poet, I'm a Preacher**

"Clare dinner," Mom calls up the stairs so I save my work before closing my laptop.

We don't often eat together during the week, a lot of the time Glen is working late and Mom is working through dinner. Tonight however is Jake's birthday and it's a special dinner, it's also rather awkward since Jake and I only broke up last week. I've been doing my best to avoid him, walking to school, staying late for the school paper, spending a lot of time with Adam, Jenna and Alli but tonight it is unavoidable. I expect to have an awkward family dinner, what I don't expect is to find Katie Matlin at the table as Jake's guest!

I have nothing against Katie personally, she's a pretty good editor for the paper and after we got over my…let's call it overambitious audition and Sav telling her to put me on the paper, we became friendly. It is however very strange to have my editor in the house, as the date of my ex-boyfriend and stepbrother. That would probably be awkward no matter what but especially tense because Jake and I broke up last week and now he's dating Katie?!

"Hi Clare," Katie smiles.

"Hi Katie," I reply slowly.

"Everyone sit down we ordered Jake's favorite in honor of his birthday," Mom says. I think she's trying too hard to impress Jake because she's only been his stepmom for about a month.

"Everything is Jake's favorite," I mutter under my breath as I sit down.

Over dinner Glen and Mom ask Katie a few questions, and then Katie begins talking about her classes, my work on the paper and Jake talks about the two of them. I sit there slowly eating my food. After dinner we have cake and ice cream, after that Jake and Katie go up to his room and I tell Mom I'm going to Alli's. I have no intention of going to Alli's I just want some air. I start walking in the direction of downtown although I doubt I'll make it to downtown I really just wanted to be out of the house.

"Hey Clare," Fitz calls as he and Owen pull over to the side of the road. Happy to see someone not in my family and people I don't know all that well, but I'm certain won't hurt me, I go over and lean on the window. "You need a ride somewhere?" Fitz asks.

"No I'm just wandering, needed to get out of the house," I tell them.

"You can hang out with us," Owen offers.

I don't know Owen at all and Fitz and I have a complicated history at best still it's better than going home or wandering alone. So I nod and get in the back of Owen's car.

"What are you guys doing?" I ask although that may have been a question to ask before getting in the car.

"Just driving around mostly, my parents were at each other's throats again and I needed to get out of the house," Owen says.

"I remember that from last year just before they got divorced," I remark and then feel bad for bringing it up.

"We can go back to my place and watch a movie or something," Fitz comments.

"Sure that sounds good," I nod.

"Yeah I might crash there again if that's cool with you," Owen says.

"Yeah of course Dude you know you're always welcome that's why I gave you a key," Fitz replies.

Owen drives us to Fitz's apartment and we go in. It's not a big apartment but it's a decent one bedroom. We find a movie that Fitz plays through his laptop to the TV. I have a surprisingly good time with Owen and Fitz, it's relaxed and fun and I'm not thinking about Jake or Katie.

"If you want to crash here you're welcome to Clare. You can take my bedroom," Fitz offers.

"Where would you and Owen sleep?" I inquire.

"One of us can take the sofa and I have an air mattress."

"I'll text Mom that I'm sleeping at Alli's, that's where she thinks I am anyway. Thanks, it's hard enough to share a house with my boyfriend turned stepbrother and now ex. Tonight is his birthday, he brought Katie Matlin as his date. It would have been uncomfortable anyway but that he brought a date, and one that I know and work with on the paper was beyond uncomfortable."

"Yeah that sounds incredibly awkward," Owen nods.

"You're welcome over here anytime, Owen's over a lot because his parents are fighting and he doesn't want to be home. Anyway I like having the company," Fitz tells me and I smile.

"Thanks I may just take you up on that," I grin.

Fitz puts clean sheets on his bed for me and gives me one of his t-shirts to sleep in. I don't have a toothbrush or anything but I run some toothpaste over my teeth and I sleep very well in Fitz's bed. I wake up early to my alarm, Owen drops me at home so I can change for school.

"Thanks Owen, I actually had fun last night," I smile before getting out of the car.

"Anytime, let me give you my number and Fitz's so you can call us if you need to get out again," Owen says.

He gives me the numbers, I enter them in my phone and get out the car saying I'll see him at school. Jake is here eating breakfast and says I can come to school with him if I'm ready in half an hour. I have been avoiding riding to school with him because of the current awkwardness of our relationship however I'm feeling pretty good after my time with Owen and Fitz last night so I tell him I'll be ready. I get dressed and ready but don't eat breakfast because I can pick something up at school. I am ready to go by the time Jake is ready to leave.

"Katie and I are going out tomorrow night," Jake tells me as we drive to school.

"So you two are dating now?"

"Yeah," Jake nods.

"Good," I reply with a smile painted on my lips while all I can think is he moved on very fast. It's not as though I want to date Jake again but he did seem to move on awfully fast and that hurts. When we get to school and Jake goes right up to Katie and starts talking with her I find myself watching them. I don't mean to but it hurts that he moved on so fast and I'm wondering why.

"Please tell me you're not still lusting after your stepbrother?" Owen comments walking over and leaning an arm on my shoulder.

"No I'm not but it took him about three days to get over me after telling me I was all he thought of all summer. I should have known he was lying after all it didn't take much for him to kiss Alli," I sigh.

"I'm sure he's just moving on so fast to get over the pain of losing you," Owen replies.

"Yeah sure," I nod but don't believe it for a second.

"I'll probably crash at Fitz's place tomorrow night if you want to come over and at least hang out for a bit? We can order some pizza and watch movies," Owen tells me.

"Yeah that sounds great," I smile.

"Cool we'll see you tomorrow then," Owen grins before he walks off. Jake and Katie are gone now and I walk to my locker.

"When did you start having conversations with Owen?" Adam questions when he gets to his locker.

"Yesterday," I reply.

"On Jake's birthday?" Adam asks.

"Yeah I ran into them after leaving the house because Jake brought Katie as his date and it was rather awkward," I explain.

"Them who?" Adam inquires.

"Owen and Fitz," I clarify.

"So you breakup with Eli and make friends with Jake, and Jake breaks up with you and make friends with Owen and Fitz. I predict you'll be dating one of them by next week," Adam grins.

"Adam! I happened to run into them and they're actually nice, hanging out with them doesn't mean I'm going to start dating one of them."

"Yeah sure," he teases and I twist my mouth at him. "If you don't have a date with one of them by next week I'll buy you lunch but Fitz has been obsessed with you all year," Adam comments with a slightly sardonic tone as the bell rings. "Come on we have to get to class."

By lunch Alli, Jenna, Dave, Connor, Wes and Hannah have all heard that I'm hanging out with Owen and Fitz now but no one really says anything about it. Thankfully that's as far as it goes and people like Eli and Jake don't hear about it.

When I get home I tell Mom that I'm sleeping at Alli's again because we're having a girl's night. She tells me that she and Glen are going to the cabin for the weekend and Jake is having dinner at Katie's tomorrow night. When she starts talking about what a great couple Jake and Katie are I go up to my room. I spend most of Friday anticipating hanging out with Owen and Fitz tonight.

"Hey Clare I'm headed over to Fitz's place now if you want a lift," Owen calls to me as I'm leaving school.

"Yeah sure," I smile waving to Alli, Dave, Adam and Jenna who are doubling again tonight. "Do you mind stopping at my house so I can pick up some clothes and my toothbrush and such. My parents are going to the cabin for the weekend and I don't want to be alone in the house with Jake or watch him with Katie all weekend."

"Sweet sleepover," Owen grins and I giggle.

Owen stops at my house and I pack some things, enough to spend the whole weekend because I really don't want to be alone with Jake or watch him with Katie. Owen waits in his car and when I get back in he takes us to Fitz's apartment. Fitz is already home and tells us he ordered pizza. Owen finds us a movie to watch and we sit on the sofa with me between the two boys, it's an old movie and we spend as much time laughing at it as watching it. Fitz pauses the move when the pizza arrives and we resume the movie when we begin eating. By the time we're finished eating the movie is over, after a short break to use the washroom and move around a little bit we start a second movie and Fitz brings out ice cream for dessert. I'm eating my ice cream and then I get a thought, I don't know why I get this thought but it pops into my head and I want to do it.

"Have you ever eaten ice cream off of someone?" I ask the boys and they both look at me. Fitz choking on his bite just a little.

"Why?" Owen asks arching his eyebrow at me.

"Because I have the sudden desire to eat my ice cream off of one of you," I enlighten them and as soon as the words leave my mouth they strip off their shirts in about a tenth of a second. I now have two very attractive, very sculpted boys waiting for me to eat ice cream off of them and it's incredibly exhilarating. "Lie on the floor," I instruct and they do. It's like some magical power, they're suddenly doing everything I ask.

I drop the spoonful I have onto Fitz's chest and then lick it off, when my tongue brushes over his skin Fitz moans and I grin as a thrill runs through me. When I'm done with him I see that Owen has been watching us, he's propped on his elbow and he grins at me. I take some more ice cream and drop it on his incredibly muscled stomach. Owen shivers slightly and moans and moans a little as the ice cream hits his skin and begins to melt into the crevices of his muscular stomach. I lick every last drop from his abdomen and Owen moans with every lick.

"That was fun," I smile licking my lips and the boys begin to sit up but I put my hands on them. "Nyuh-uh I haven't finished eating my ice cream yet you two stay lying down."

They lie down again and I grab my bowl of ice cream, it's partially melted and I use the spoon to drizzle some from Fitz's abdomen to his clavicle. I set the bowl down before fervently lapping the ice cream from his skin. Then I do the same with Owen, my tongue dancing over his flesh and I lap up the ice cream until there is none left.

"Will you both take off your jeans please I'd like to go a little lower," I request. I see the bulges in both their pants and I bite the corner of my lip with a licentious grin.

"So do we get to eat our ice cream off you when you're done?" Fitz asks.

"Maybe," I reply with a sultry coquettish coo to my voice.

The guys strip down to their boxers and I lick my lips with anticipation. They lie down again on either side of me and I drizzle the ice cream over their lower abdomen and hungrily lick it off. Enticed by their erections as I finish my ice cream from their bodies I reach under the waistbands of both their boxers. Combing my nails through their pubic hair and I stroke their throbbing lengths. Hearing both of them moan, watching their faces lost in bliss created by my touch is wonderfully empowering and erotic. It hardly takes much stroking for the two of them to climax and I watch their bodies contort as they are overwhelmed by blissful rapture.

"So do we get to eat our ice cream off of you now?" Owen asks when he recovers.

"We have to save something for tomorrow night," I tell them and they pout whining like puppies while on their knees with their hands clasped together and it makes me giggle. "Patience we have lots of time. I think we should clean up and we should all sleep in the bed and maybe you can eat breakfast off me," I tell them with a wink and the boys grin. It takes about five minutes to get cleaned up and then we take turns getting ready for bed. We get into the bed and I am very comfortable between the two, my head on Fitz's chest and an arm draped over him while Owen holds me. "I'm glad Jake broke up with me because now I have the two of you," I comment sleepily and very happy.

"Yes you do," Owen agrees kissing my temple.

"Both of us," Fitz agrees and I smile falling asleep elated and excited for what's to come.

 **That does it for this one but I'm toying with a possible second chapter for this. Either way I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	2. Tonight I Won't be Alone

**Welcome to this second chapter, we're picking up the following morning so I hope you read chapter one. Again this is all in Clare's pov.**

 **Ch. 2 Tonight I Won't be Alone**

I wake up with a yawn, my cheek brushing against Owen's chest. I hear him moan lightly and his fingers gently begin caressing my arm. I haven't even opened my eyes yet but a smile paints itself across my lips because I woke up between Owen and Fitz. We haven't moved, I don't think they've opened their eyes either but it seems we all woke up at the same time. Fitz makes a blissful sounding yawn and kisses the back of my neck.

"So," Fitz speaks first, "do we get to eat breakfast off you now?"

I giggle and nuzzle into Owen's chest, I bite my lip thinking about this possibility. It's rather an enticing thought, and a little terrifying, but I'm sure I can trust them both.

"Well, what do you have for breakfast?" I question turning away from Owen's chest so they can hear me speak.

"I'm sure I can find something we can eat off you," Fitz grins. He kisses my cheek before getting out of bed. Owen and I follow behind and we all go into the kitchen. "Let's see, we have chocolate chips, cookies, more ice cream a…"

"Those aren't breakfast," I argue interrupting Fitz.

"If we get to eat it off you anything is breakfast," Owen smiles putting his arms around me and kissing my temple.

"I have maple syrup, jam, pe…" Fitz says looking in the fridge but I interject.

"Those sound messy. I'll let you each eat a cookie off my belly and then we should have some real breakfast," I tell them and they both grin.

Fitz gets down the cookies and Owen lifts me onto the table. I expect them to take off my pajama top as they did their shirts last night. They don't however, Owen simply lifts it enough to expose my midriff and this one simple act shows just how much respect they have for me. Fitz places a cookie on either side of my navel, the guys grin at each other and bend down carefully. Owen licks around the cookie while Fitz begins nibbling at the cookie and his teeth gently scrape over my skin. Both things kind of tickle and I can't stop giggling until they've eaten the cookies.

"I have to say the cookies taste much better when eaten off you," Fitz smiles before capturing my lips in a sweet kiss. When Fitz's lips leave mine Owen's lips recapture them, when he does take his lips away he helps me sit up.

"I think we should get dressed and go out to breakfast, after breakfast Fitz and I will take you out for a date," Owen comments.

"A date with both of you at once?" I question getting off the table.

"Why not you are our girl aren't you?" Owen replies.

I bite my lip, rolling it between my teeth for a moment, "Yes I am."

The guys grin and it makes me giggle the way they smile. I take my bag and get ready in the washroom when I come out Owen goes in and Fitz is last, when he's ready we leave for breakfast.

"So girlfriend what would you like to do today?" Owen asks while we eat breakfast.

"I don't know, never had two boyfriends before," I reply.

"Never shared a girl with my best friend before but it can't be that much different. How about mini-golf after breakfast?" Owen suggests.

"Mini-golf sounds good," I smile.

We finish breakfast and go to the putt-putt course, Owen and Fitz pay. It's fun but I don't know that it feels like a date, more like three friends hanging out, still it's fun. We spend the whole day together, after golf the guys play games in the arcade, each winning me a small stuffed animal. We go to a movie and I sit between them, and after the movie we go to dinner before returning to Fitz's place.

"Can we eat dessert off you now?" Owen asks as soon as we're back in the apartment and I can't help but giggle.

"What's so funny?" Fitz questions locking the door.

"Neither of you so much as held my hand or put an arm around me the whole time we were out. As soon as we get back at the apartment you hold me and want to eat dessert off me," I laugh.

"We didn't know how comfortable you'd be with one or both of us touching you in public so we agreed not to," Fitz explains.

"How very gentlemanly of you," I grin turning a little to kiss Owen's jaw. He releases me and I place a chaste kiss on Fitz's lips. "Why don't you both get those shirts off and lie down on the floor. We'll start with me eating dessert off you and then, well and then we'll see."

The boys grin and take their shirts off, I instinctively bite my lip at the sight of their bare chests. I go to the kitchen and look through the cupboards before getting out the chocolate chips, the ice cream and a spoon. The boys are obediently lying on the floor, spaced a couple feet apart so I can get between them. I take spoonful of ice cream and place it on Owen's left nipple.

"Yiiii," he shrieks and it makes me giggle, "that's cold."

"Sorry," I apologize before bending down and using my tongue to lick the scoop of ice cream into my mouth. As my tongue hits his skin Owen sucks in a breath, releasing it as soft, low, throaty moan. The cold of the ice cream has made his nipple pert and I can't help myself, encircling his nipple in my mouth I gently suck.

"Ahhmm…fuck," Owen moans. It's surprising and pleasing the many levels of bliss I hear in that one small moan. When I look down I see the bulge in his jeans. It's a thrilling yet terrifying sight, moreover knowing I did that with just my tongue is empowering and elating. A part of me wants to reach down and caress it but a larger part of me is still scared of getting that sexual.

"Your turn," I grin turning to Fitz. He just grins back at me with rapture in his sparkling eyes.

I do the same with Fitz, placing a spoonful of ice cream on Fitz's right nipple. He reacts much like Owen, shrieking from the cold and I giggle again. When my tongue hits his skin he makes a low throaty moan and his body jerks a little, my name drops from the end of his moan which makes me grin. My lips encircle the nipple and suck gently.

"Claaaaaaare," he moans with tender titillation in his tone.

Turning back to Owen I take the chocolate chips and make a trail of the from his clavicle to the waist band of his jeans. Then one by one I lick the chocolate chips from his torso into my mouth. Each time I do he lets out a blissful breath or a salacious sigh. When I get to the last chip, just before the waistband of his jeans, Owen makes a louder moan, his stomach muscles tense and his body lurches slightly. Turning to Fitz I do exactly the same, he moans my name or releases a breath of ecstasy each time. With the last chocolate chip he lets out a long low moan and his body jerks slightly as his hand shoots into my hair. He pulls me up gently until our lips join.

"I think it's time for us to eat dessert off you," Owen comments and I break the kiss with Fitz.

"Just off my stomach," I grin.

Lying down I pull up my shirt so they can do so. Owen takes the ice cream and Fitz the chocolate chips, Owen puts a spoonful of ice cream on either side of my navel. Fitz sprinkles chocolate chips over the ice cream and they both begin devouring the ice cream from my midriff. The feeling of their lips, tongues, teeth and noses on my skin, the way they hungrily devour the ice cream from it makes me giggle. They don't finish until they've licked every drop of ice cream from my skin.

"I'm sticky and I need a shower now," I comment sitting up.

"This way Milady," Fitz says taking my hand and helping me up.

He gets me a clean towel and I lock the washroom to shower. After the shower I find the boys watching TV. I go into the bedroom changing into pajamas and join them on the sofa. Owen and Fitz take turns showering after the movie while I stay on the sofa with the other watching TV. After watching TV for the evening we sleep together in Fitz's bed again that night. I sleep very well and have a sensuous dream about the three of us. I wake up with a smile, my hands caressing the boy's skin, which I believe is a remnant from my dream. The boys don't seem to mind they're just smiling in their sleep. After my dream and the last few days I decide to deepen this relationship a little and also establish that I'm in charge. I wake the boys up by giving each of them a tender kiss, they open their eyes and grin at me.

"Let's get up and have breakfast, and not off of me let's make pancakes," I tell them.

"As you wish," Owen grins.

"I think we have everything for pancakes," Fitz yawns getting up.

We all get up and go out to the kitchen, the boys sleep only in pajama bottoms and I stay in my pajamas to make breakfast. Fitz has pancake mix, milk and eggs which is all we need. We are very messy cooks although that's probably because we spend almost as much time flirting as cooking. We do eventually make it to the table with pancakes to eat.

"So Girlfriend, what shall we do today? Where would you like to go?" Owen asks as we cleanup after breakfast.

"We should stay in, actually we should go back to the bedroom just like this," I respond.

"In the bedroom all day?" Fitz asks.

"Like this?" Owen questions.

"Well most of the day, I'm sure we'll need to eat and not exactly like this either. I would like you both to take off the pajama bottoms," I tell them and they give me a dubious look.

"So what you're saying is you want us to have naked time in the bedroom?" Owen questions slowly.

"Yes, but keep your boxers on for now," I reply walking into the bedroom and they follow me.

"Pants off?" Owen asks as I get comfortable on the bed.

"Yes please," I grin.

The boys grin back and obediently take their pajama pants off. There's something quite pleasing, and naughty, and almost forbidden about seeing the two of them in their boxers. I spend a moment looking at them in their boxers before motioning for them to come to the bed. They both get on the bed each sitting on a corner.

"Come closer please," I request and they move closer. "Lie down, on either side of me I'd like to touch you."

"We're all yours," Owen grins and Fitz nods in agreement.

I smile as they lie down on either side of me, their heads on pillows leaning in the headboard. I sit on my knees facing the foot of the bed, looking at their torsos, each sculpted in a different way but so wonderfully delicious the both of them and I lick my lips. I gently run my fingers over their skin and enjoy the feel of their muscles under my fingertips. I watch and listen intently to their reactions as I touch them. I delight in the flexing of their muscles under my fingertips, the slight twitching of their bodies when I touch just the right place, and the soft barely audible moans emitted from their lips.

The more I touch them, the more the bulges in their boxers grow. The temptation to touch them is becoming overwhelming. In a way it's like being presented with a forbidden cookie jar. Sex is scary and forbidden, or at least it has been but just now it seems to be neither. I almost ask if I can touch the growing bulges but I decide not to. Instead I just slowly caress my hands down their torsos, their muscles tense under my touch. When I breach the line of their boxer's waistband each boy sucks in a breath. As my fingertips slowly graze over the cotton material of their boxers, and barely caress their bulges through their boxers, they slowly release those breaths.

"I want you both to take off your boxers," I command softly.

I don't look back at their faces but I feel them both sitting up. Whether planned or coincidence each boy kisses my shoulder when they sit up, and they each slip off their boxers making them entirely nude. It's quite the sight for my eyes, a thick jungle of pubic hair and their erections, standing at full attention and begging for contact. I run my fingers through their pubic hair, it's course and thick, Owen's a dark onyx and Fitz's soft chestnut brown. Slowly my fingers get closer to their shafts I feel how they tense in anticipation of my touch. I bite my lip rolling it between my teeth as my fingernails graze the tender flesh of their shafts.

As if I hit each boy with an electric shock each of their bodies jolts when my nails graze their shafts. This reaction brings a smile to my lips and encourages me to keep going and I gently encircle a hand around each shaft, eliciting a gentle moan from each of them. Even though I'm hardly touching them they're putty in my hands and seemingly totally in my control. Gently, cautiously and almost timidly I begin caressing my way up their shafts. I watch their stiffening erections as I do so, marveling at the differences in their cocks. Owen is bigger by at least an inch and a half, his head seems larger and darker pink. Fitz has more girth, and he's more of tannish tone, his head colored nearly the same as his shaft.

When my hands reach the top of their shafts they both have some pre-cum dripping out. I use my thumb to swirl the pre-cum around the heads, enticing a moan and a tremble from each boy. I don't really know what I'm doing but as I'm going by their body movements and their moans I seem to be doing pretty well. I turn my hand and stroke down their shafts and then back up. I continue stroking, slowly at first and then faster and faster. The faster I move my hand the more they moan and tremble. Until eventually their bodies can no longer take it and they explode. Fitz is first, his body shaking uncontrollably and a long throaty moan coming from his mouth, of which my name drops from the end. A hot thick sticky stream of cum shooting out and covering my hand. Owen climaxes just a moment after Fitz, and like Fitz his body shakes wildly and he lets out a guttural moan, his seed shooting out at the end. As the boys recover I go into the washroom to wash my hands.

"So is it our turn with you now?" Owen asks when I return to the bedroom.

Both boys are still naked and are now sitting up on the bed. Owen is lounging with his legs out, crossed at the ankles, his hands behind his head with his elbows butterflied out. Fitz is sitting up with his legs crossed and his hands on his legs. Both of them have the same eager look on their faces.

"I…I don't know," I reply slowly rolling my lip between my teeth before releasing a breath. "I mean there's two of you and…I don't know how that would…what you would…" I stumble over my response and I stay frozen at the foot of the bed.

Owen gets up and comes over to me sitting on the edge of the bed. Fitz crawls to the end of the bed while Owen takes my hand and coaxes me to look into his eyes.

"Do you trust us?" Owen asks and I nod.

"Then trust us to take care of you," Fitz says and I grin.

Owen takes off my pajama top and he grins widely when my breasts are revealed, he licks his lips but he doesn't touch me just yet. Fitz meanwhile slides my pajama bottoms down with my panties, I step out of them and Fitz takes my hand pulling me onto the bed. Fitz crawls back on the bed, leaning back against the pillows, he bends his knees and opens his legs. I get between his legs leaning against Fitz, my body cradled by his. Owen crawls onto the bed and opens my legs lying between them. I'm still nervous, a little afraid even but I trust both Owen and Fitz.

Fitz moves first, his fingers gently caressing up my sides, very softly brushing my skin. His hands softly and lovingly brushing the supple flesh of my breasts and I suck in a quick breath, biting the corner of my lip. Slowly, almost agonizingly slowly his hands envelope my breasts, by the time his hands fully grasp my breasts I've been anticipating the action and I moan. I lean my head back against Fitz's chest, he gives me a pleased and euphoric smile. I look down at Owen and he has a very similar smile upon his lips, euphoric and eager. Owen kisses my inner thigh and moves up a little more kissing my clitoris which throws my body into a sensually seducing shock. My entire body jolts as if hit by electricity and Fitz holds me tighter.

Owen's tongue licks down from my pleasure button, his lips gently opening my pussy lips. I moan, tremble and grip onto Fitz's legs. Owen's tongue glides inside of me, licking my insides, darting around and exploring me and it's such a thrilling and titillating sensation it's like it's exploding out of me. While Owen's tongue is exploring my most secret depths Fitz is gently massaging my breasts, tweaking my nipples and kissing my neck. When Owen's tongue finds a spot that sends a ripple of rapture through me, a throaty moan is evoked out of my mouth. Fitz draws his nose along the nape of my neck persuading me to turn my head up and capturing my lips into a kiss. I stay locked in my kiss with Fitz while he caresses my breasts, and Owen delights and excites my core until I feel like I'm going to erupt. I break the kiss with Fitz to let out a screaming moan I didn't know I was capable of. Owen's tongue slows down, he slowly withdraws as my body still quakes and my breathing is still coming in hard pants. Owen kisses my knee and lays beside us, for several minutes we're silent and just together.

"I'm hungry now," I say quietly breaking the silence and the guys chuckle lightly.

"I'll order us some pizza for lunch, I'll get enough for dinner too. Shall we eat naked?" Fitz asks grabbing his phone to order pizza.

"We can eat naked but one of you should probably get your pajama bottoms back on to answer the door," I reply.

Fitz orders and we spend the time waiting for the pizza in bed, all kind of tangled up, silent but the boys caressing my skin and me caressing theirs. When there's a knock on the door Fitz puts his pajama pants on and takes his wallet. When Fitz returns to the bedroom he removes his pajama bottoms once again. Owen gives him some cash for the pizza, and then we get up to get plates and eat lunch naked on the bed. We clean up and lie on the bed for a while, me between the two boys, their hands exploring my body and my hands exploring theirs. It isn't long before all the touching has me turned on again and I make a decision.

"I want to lose my virginity," I announce to the two boys and they both look at me with the exact same look. "Tonight, with you both," I add when neither one has said anything for a moment.

"We're not arguing just surprised," Owen says and Fitz nods in agreement.

"You're sure about this, like one-hundred percent, no regrets sure?" Fitz asks.

"Yes, I want this, with both of you. I'm on birth control you don't need to worry about that and I'm telling you this is what I want."

"Okay, lie back and open your legs we should open you up. It's going to hurt no matter what but we'll try to keep it from being too painful," Owen instructs.

The boys move and I lie back on the bed, opening my legs and bending them at the knees. Each boy lies on one side of me, on their sides and propped on an elbow. Owen begins kissing my breast and Fitz my neck but both their hands are gently strumming my pussy lips. Owen opens my slit, his fingers scissoring in and Fitz's fingers follow. Working opposite each other they each have two fingers sliding in and out of me. It's quite a bit more than Owen's tongue and it is a bit painful but I feel the pleasure too. Fitz kisses along my neck to my jaw and then his lips latch onto mine. It takes a while of their fingers sliding in out in rhythm before the pain subsides but when it does my body becomes swallowed by pleasure. I push Fitz away to scream out in incredible blissful rapture as my entire body quivers in euphoria.

"Two orgasms today and we're not even done yet," Owen smiles before licking his fingers.

"How do you feel?" Fitz questions having licked his own fingers.

"Amazing," I smile.

"Good," Fitz grins giving me another soft kiss.

Then he moves swiftly and goes between my legs, Owen captures my lips just as Fitz positions himself at my slit. A breath hitches in my throat, I grip the back of Owen's neck and deepen the kiss anticipating Fitz's entry. The head pushes in slowly, breaching past the pelvic bone and I whimper and moan all at once. Owen's hand floats down my skin until it lands on my clit, stimulating another moan from my lips. Fitz pushes in slowly and despite being very wet and opened by their fingers it's still rather painful. Owen seems to know and will gently rub my clit to keep me relaxed. It seems like it takes a very long time of Fitz thrusting slowly and Owen kissing me while rubbing my clit before the pain dissipates, and I'm consumed with pleasure. My hips begin bucking on their own, Fitz speeds up and Owen breaks the kiss, he continues rubbing my clit and kisses my breasts instead of my lips. Fitz's thrusting speed increases and my hips buck in tandem, seeking him out to maximize my pleasure. It builds and builds until I think I'm going to explode from it and I make an incredibly loud purring scream at the peak of orgasm. Fitz makes a guttural groan as he releases, he slows down and pulls out lying next to me.

"How do you feel?" Owen asks.

"Great, sore, exhausted, incredible," I reply between panting breaths.

"As you should," Owen smiles.

He pulls me into his arms and holds me while I recover. For a while we just lie there but then I decide I'm hungry. I begin to move but that doesn't work so well. I tell them I'm hungry and Owen goes to the kitchen to grab some snacks. Then I take a very long, hot and wonderful bath, I bathe alone but the boys dry me off and I return to the bedroom naked. After a bit more of lying in bed I make love to Owen. He doesn't go in all the way, I'm not sure I could take it if he did, he is slow and gentle and it feels wonderful. While Owen and I make love Fitz kisses my breasts and rubs my clit. I orgasm yet again, screaming out Owen's name with rapturous abandon. I sleep wonderfully and deeply between my two boys.

"Ow," I whimper upon trying to move the next morning.

"Sorry Love, that's because of us will you be okay at school today?" Owen asks kissing my temple.

"Yeah I think so, you'll be with me at least," I smile.

"I will and we can go have lunch at The Dot with Fitz," Owen says and I grin.

"Yes, we'll have lunch together and you can both come and stay the night here again," Fitz says kissing my jaw.

"Good, I like it here. We should get up and get to school, we need to tell people we're together," I comment.

"Those should be some interesting conversations," Owen chuckles.

I get out of bed slowly, moving is odd and a bit awkward I'm very sore and it's hard to move. Owen and Fitz help me get dressed and ready, we eat breakfast before taking Owen's car to school. He parks at school and we all get out together, Fitz will walk down the block to work. We get out of the car and Owen puts an arm around me, as we walk toward the front steps we get some eyes on us but I don't care. When we reach the place where Fitz needs to part from us to go to work Owen lets go of me and I give Fitz a passionate kiss. Fitz turns to go to The Dot, Owen puts his arm around me and we walk into school. Owen walks me to my locker where we find Adam and he grins.

"I told you you'd be dating by this week," Adam laughs.

"Yes you were right you know me too well Adam. Only I'm not just dating Owen I'm also dating Fitz," I tell Adam and his eyes widen. "And I lost my virginity to them last night," I inform my best friend and his mouth drops open.

"Didn't expect that, but you look happy so as long as you're happy that's all that matters," Adam says.

"I am, thanks Adam," I grin kissing his cheek. "I just hope telling everyone we're friends with will be that easy," I remark.

"What about your parents?" Adam questions.

"My mom will freak, I'd better talk to Jake first and for now just not tell my mom," I comment looking at Owen.

"Whatever you want, my parents will probably be more understanding but I'm not sure I want to tell my parents right away either. At least we don't have to worry about telling Fitz's family."

"I haven't seen Jake yet but my brother and Bianca are here we can go tell them. They are friends with Owen," Adam remarks.

"Good idea, they should take it pretty well," Owen nods. Owen and I walk with Adam to find Drew and Bianca in the memorial garden.

"Hey, what's going on?" Bianca asks.

"Just wanted to let you two know Clare and I are dating, she's also dating Fitz," Owen announces.

"Nice girl, two guys!" Bianca laughs and Drew gives her a look.

"I knew you guys were hanging out and spending a lot of time together but a three-way relationship is…interesting. But whatever works and makes you happy. You're not telling your parents are you?" Drew asks and we shake our heads.

"I should probably go to tell Jake, won't be able to hide it from him," I remark.

"You tell Jake and I'll tell Eli, and keep him from hurting anyone including himself," Adam comments.

"Isn't he dating Imogen?" I question.

"Yeah like that's going to stop him from overreacting when he hears this," Adam comments.

"We'll go with Adam," Drew says.

We leave the memorial garden and I take Owen to find Jake. We find him with Katie and I decide I'd better do this alone, after all Jake and I were dating and are now family. It's an odd and precarious relationship.

"Jake I need to talk to you," I tell him and turn to Owen, "I need to do this alone."

"I'll be waiting right here," Owen says.

Jake opens the door of the classroom he's standing in front of and waves me inside. He closes the door and turns on the light as I sit on a desk.

"Let me guess you're dating Owen," Jake blurts out.

"Yes, but also Fitz."

"You're dating them both? At the same time?"

"Yes, and I lost my virginity to them last night. Both of them," I inform him.

"You…them…how di…wh…" Jake trips over his words.

"I wanted to tell you myself and don't tell our parents, I don't know what to tell them yet but I am happy," I tell Jake and leave the room before he can respond.

Owen is waiting for me and I tell him it went well, at least Jake didn't yell. Owen kisses me before leaving me to go to his locker. I finally get books from my locker and find Adam in class. He says Eli was shocked and went pretty red in the face but he didn't yell or anything. Adam says he'll keep an eye on him throughout the day. Alli and Jenna are next into class and after Jenna kisses her boyfriend good morning I tell them. They take it well and are shocked but impressed that I have two guys and are happy for me. By lunch most of the school knows and I meet Owen on the steps to have lunch with Fitz. He takes his lunch and eats in the café with us. Owen has football practice after school but Fitz meets me at Owen's car and takes me home to pack more stuff. I leave a note for Mom that I need some time away and am staying with Dad for a while. After Fitz and I get my stuff we go to the store before picking up Owen from football practice, and then the three of us go back to Fitz's apartment.

"So Girlfriend what would you like to do tonight?" Owen asks once we're inside.

I grin and put my arms around Fitz's neck crushing my lips to his for a scintillating kiss. I break the kiss after a moment before gripping Owen's shirt and pulling him down to take his lips for scorching kiss.

"Everything," I reply holding onto both my boyfriends, "I want to do everything!"

 **Okay that's it for this story hope you enjoyed. Next updated will be** _ **You Believed in Me, Let Me be Right for You.**_


End file.
